<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kid from the Narrows by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644216">The Kid from the Narrows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Bats and Devils [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne being a dick, Canonical Character Death, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, and not processing emotions in a healthy manner, but what else is new, comic fans know which one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here it is, all!</p>
<p>Viviane and Jason Todd. Their early life together, his inevitable death, and the mourning all. All in a beautiful package.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Bats and Devils [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bird from the Narrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple of years since Viviane had started living with Bruce and Dick. In that time, she stumbled across the Batcave by complete accident. While she had no desire to join the nightly crusade, Bruce still felt that she should at least be able to defend herself. Not wanting to overwhelm her, the training started slow. Luckily for everyone, Viv turned out to be a bit of a fast learner. By the age of 10, she was able to keep up with Dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then one day, Bruce and Dick had an argument about Dick’s “priorities” in Gotham and with the Teen Titans. Dick left within hours. He packed a bag, kissed his little sister goodbye and was gone before the night was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of weeks later, Viviane was bringing some sandwiches down to share with Bruce when she saw a boy tied up and gagged in a chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell is this?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language, Viviane”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce??? Why is there a kid being held prisoner???”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Jason Todd. I caught him trying to steal tires from the Batmobile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv gawked at Jason “You tried to steal the tires?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with tape over his mouth, it was easy to see the smile on Jason’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want a sandwich? It’s turkey and provolone on rye”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv helped Jason from the binds and ripped the tape from his face, “Y’know, I managed to get a tire off, before he caught me”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WOAH! THAT’S SO COOL!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s smile got wider as he started to eat a sandwich from the plate. The two talked and talked as they continued to eat. It wasn’t obvious, but Bruce noticed Viv was letting Jason eat more of the sandwiches. She clearly noticed how thin he looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after their first meeting, the two became a close as two siblings can be. When Jason’s adoption was finalized, Viv could barely contain her excitement. She practically pounced on Jason, wrapping him in the tightest hug. Much to his own surprise, Jason was quick to return it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two did practically everything together. During school they would be in different classes as they are a year apart. On occasion, other students would say rude things about Jason and the fact that he was from the Narrows. Some of the snottier kids would remark on him coming from a “broken home” and being “just another charity case”. This would earn them some punches from Viv which would land her in the principal’s office. Even after being told to stop, she never did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At home, they did a wide array of things together. From playing on the many gaming systems, play-fighting (Jason was rather impressed by Viv’s strength), and reading in the library. Jason read his classics and romantics, while Viv read her books with monsters, ghosts and demons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as Jason started to be Robin more and more, Viv wasn’t really bothered. Jason was happy when he was Robin and she was happy to have a brother in the manor again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dick had finally decided to visit from Bludhaven, he decided to take them to the big arcade as a sort of sibling’s day out. After playing games for hours and hours, Dick and Jason spotted Viv having her prize tickets being swiped by a bigger kid. They were about to interfere when she kicked the kid in the knee. More than once. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me my damn tickets, turd!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid, not wanting to endure anymore painful kicks from the tiny girl, gave the tickets back and limped away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha! That was awesome, Viv!” Jason chortled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As funny as it was, try and not solve your problems with violence”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You solve your problems with violence every night” Viv snarked quietly just enough for them to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys’ jaws dropped as Viv just gave them her signature “shit-eating grin”, as Jason called it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick threw Viv over his shoulder and scoff “Okay, little smartass. That’s enough excitement”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What! Come on, man! I have enough tickets for a prize! Lemme go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Goldie. Let the lady get her prize with those hard earned tickets” Jason snarked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“*sigh* Alright”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Some of the tickets were that kid, too”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my fault the dumbass couldn’t keep track of his own tickets!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Get your prize.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv ran up to the counter and immediately pointed at the large Kuromi plush “I’ll take that, dude!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are little lady”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv placed the tickets on the counter “Thanks, man!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After returning to the manor, Dick said his farewells and left on his bike for Bludhaven. That night Viv and Jason had a large dinner before he left for the cave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv went to bed, not knowing that it would be the last time she saw Jason.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Death in the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'all know the meaning of that title and what comes with it. Prepare for pain :')</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Viviane woke up the next day at around 10 am. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Bruce sitting at the counter with a mug of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up early, B. Quiet night?” she greeted while grabbing the large box of Reese’s Puffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very quiet”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv sat in the stool next to Bruce with her bowl of cereal and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl “I don’t know how you can drink that stuff without any sugar or cream” gesturing to the bug of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I just felt like drinking it black this morning”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Black like a dark night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce sputtered into his mug at Viv’s joke and coughed into a napkin. He gave Viv a sideways glance and she just smiled smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and ruffled Viv’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next night, Viv walked into Bruce’s study with a tea tray “Hey, B. Just bringing some tea in case y---” she stopped when she saw Bruce packing a bag “What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason ran away to”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. But, there's a pressing matter in Ethiopia I need to attend to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that being?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Joker is trying to get his hands on a nuclear weapon. I need to stop him”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh--- okay…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back, sweetheart. Think you can stay here in case Jason comes back on his own?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv nodded as Bruce gave her a peck on the top of her head “Be careful, okay B? Try and come back in one piece”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course” and just like that, Bruce was out of those doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little over a week later and Jason hadn’t returned. Viv was in the cave practicing on a training dummy when she saw a black Porsche pull up to the front of the manor on the security feed. She zoomed out of the cave and to the front lobby, “Welcome home, old man! Jason hasn’t come back yet---” she stopped speaking when she caught the distraught look in the man’s eyes “Bruce? Are you okay”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce remained silent and just led Viv to sit with him on a nearby sofa “I found Jason in Ethiopia”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was in Ethiopia? What the hell was he doing there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was looking for his biological mother”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean Catherine wasn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. A woman named Sheila was his mother”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he found her? That’s great! Where are they now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce didn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv got a sick feeling in her gut “Bruce… where’s Jason?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Bruce remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viv repeated with more desperation “Bruce?! Where. Is. Jason???”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a shuddering breath and whispered “He’s gone…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason is gone… the Joker…” Bruce couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t need to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… you’re wrong! You’re lying!” Viv screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stray tears fell from Bruce’s eyes, driving home that he was telling the truth: Jason had died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears started to fall as Viv let out the most pained cry. Bruce pulled her into his arms and the two just cried. Mourning for a fallen son and brother. Viv slammed a fist onto Bruce's chest. He didn’t stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The funeral for Jason and Sheila was small and private. Only Bruce, Viv, Alfred, the Commissioner, his daughter, and uncle Clark attended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had told Viv what had happened based on what he had found. Sheila was being blackmailed by the Joker into providing medical supplies for him, she had handed Jason over to the clown, the Joker brutally beat Jason with a metal object (Bruce wasn’t sure what, exactly) and left them to die by explosives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>According to Bruce, Sheila’s last words revealed that, in the end, Jason still tried to save her. Even after she had betrayed him, he still tried to save his mother. Still… despite that, Viv could help but feel a tiny bit of resentment towards Sheila. She tricked Jason in an attempt to save herself and they both paid the price. Viv lost a brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aftermath and the Hooded Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Jason's death and how it affect's the family.</p><p>Note: Some of the dialogue is from the 1988 issue "New Titans 55". The dialogue between Dick and Bruce is just perfect. It perfectly conveys how Jason's death affected Bruce. I applaud the writers for that scene.</p><p> </p><p>Also keep an eye out for that Vergil cameo here ;D</p><p>And to clarify, this is after the events of DMC1. So Vergil is free from Mundus' control. What he did during that time, is never specified but in this universe, he ends up in Gotham for a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viv sat alone at the large dining room table poking at her steak, but not eating a bite. She heard footsteps and a voice call out “Hello? Anyone here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick poked his head in the dining room, “Viv? Where is everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce is out on patrol and Alfred… I don’t know where Alfred is…”</p><p> </p><p>“So, it’s just you?”</p><p> </p><p>Viv nodded “Where were you last week? When we buried---” she stopped with a quiver.</p><p> </p><p>“No one told me…”</p><p> </p><p>Viv froze “No one… told you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“But… how did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Phantasm”</p><p> </p><p>“Danny?! That little turd told you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He only said it in passing. I truly found out when I hacked into Bruce’s computer via the Titans Tower”.</p><p> </p><p>Viv placed her hands over her face “Oh Dick… I should’ve called you… I assumed Bruce told you and you just wanted to be alone. I’m sorry, Dick”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… hey… you don’t need to apologize. Don’t carry that on your shoulders, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Viv took a deep breath “Okay…’</p><p> </p><p>“Good. How’re you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>Viv didn’t answer but Dick could clearly see tears starting to well up in her eyes. He pulled her onto his lap “Viv… c’mere”. Viv sat in her brother’s lap, sobbing quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Dick carried her to her room and put her to bed. After smoothing out her hair, he turned off the lamp and left. Quietly, Viv cracked open her door slightly and watched Dick make his way towards the large grandfather clock.</p><p> </p><p>Viv waited for a few moments before going over to the clock and opening it. She entered the cave, hid behind a large stalagmite and observed the Batmobile as it pulled into the cave.</p><p> </p><p>When the car screeched to a halt, Bruce exited the vehicle and immediately glanced at Dick who was sitting at one of the tables</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you again”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard about Jason”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t at the funeral. People asked about you”</p><p> </p><p>At those words, Viviane got angry. <em> You didn’t fucking TELL him you emotionally constipated asshole! </em></p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Bruce--- talk to me”</p><p> </p><p>“You were lucky. When you didn’t listen to me, your injuries weren’t fatal. Of course, you were properly trained at the time”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is….? IS HE BLAMING DICK??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Bruce… I”m not here to fight”</p><p> </p><p>“Then <b>don’t!</b>” Bruce had removed his cowl to reveal a nasty black eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you blaming me?! I left, so Jason replaced, and because I left he died? NO. WAY.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jason wasn’t me! I was a trained acrobat. I could think quickly in perilous situations” the scowl on Dick’s only got deeper “WHY DID YOU LET HIM BECOME ROBIN IF HE WASN'T READY?!?!?”</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, Bruce punched Dick on the side of the face, “DON’T YOU DATE BLAME ME FOR JASON’S DEATH! DON’T. YOU. DARE!”</p><p> </p><p>Dick remained on the ground in stunned silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did I think I needed a partner? They only slow you down! He didn’t listen! In a few years I would have had to fire him as I did you”.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce---”</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you leave and give your house key to Alfred on your way out. I don’t need a partner. I never should have had one. And I never will again!”</p><p> </p><p>As he was about to walk out of the cave, he caught Viviane sitting behind the stalagmite glaring at him “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, old man. Fuck off!” she shoved her way past him and made her way towards the garage.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going, young lady?!”</p><p> </p><p>Viv responded by flipping him off as she continued walking. When she got to the garage she got on her black BMX, a gift from Jason, and pedaled as fast as she could.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like forever, Viv had made her way deep into the city. When she stopped pedaling, she heard loud rumbling from her gut. <em> Oh yeah… I didn’t finish dinner. </em></p><p> </p><p>Viv bought a couple of burgers from a cart and rode her bike towards Robinson Park. She sat at one of the picnic tables that was under a streetlamp and unwrapped one of the burgers. In her peripheral vision, she saw a man in an old cloak with the hood up. He was 10 feet away but she could easily tell that he had seen better days. She could very faintly hear raspy breathing coming from him. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the other two burgers in the paper bag and then back at the man. She stood from her spot and made her way to the stranger. The man didn’t acknowledge her even as she sat by him.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… you look like you might be hungry”</p><p> </p><p>The man remained still but Viv could faintly see him turn his head towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. You need these more than I do” She gave the two burgers to the man.</p><p> </p><p>The man just eyed the burgers before unwrapping one.</p><p> </p><p>Even with no moonlight, Viv could make out some of the man’s features that were visible. She wasn’t entirely sure but… <em> Is his skin cracked? </em>Surely it must be the trick of the light. It has to be.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a honk from a car could be heard. Viv turned her head to see a black Escalade. <em> Bruce… </em></p><p> </p><p>Viv looked back to the man only to find the spot where he once was empty. She turned her attention back to Bruce as he was making his way towards her. She could very clearly see an apologetic look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He offered his hand and, at first, she hesitated. The fight between Bruce and Dick replayed in her head. She shoved those thoughts aside and took his hand. As she opened the passenger side door, she glanced at the picnic tables and spotted the man standing under the tree nearby; watching as they left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun note: While writing this and the previous chapter, the Naruto Sad Music compilation was playing. Really got be invested in the angst.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: during the making of this fic, I had a randomized playlist on and Phil Collins' "Look Through My Eyes" from the movie Brother Bear started playing.</p>
<p>Really got me in that family feels mood. Thanks Phil Collins! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>